Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an electronic device and a method. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to an image segmentation device and an image segmentation method.
Description of Related Art
With advances in image processing technology, image segmentation methods have been widely used.
A typical image segmentation method may be used to segment different portions of an image. For example, in digital photography, an image segmentation method can be used to segment out a main object (i.e., a foreground) from a background of the image. With such an operation, the main object and the background can be processed separately.